


❝тнε vσιcε ι'vε ғαℓℓεη ғσя❞

by orphan_account



Category: Given (Anime), ひとりじめマイヒーロー | Hitorijime My Hero (Anime), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Quirks (My Hero Academia), Bakugou Katsuki Swears A Lot, Bakugou Katsuki is Bad at Feelings, College Band, College Student Midoriya Izuku, Cute Midoriya Izuku, Katsuki Bakugou Has A Brother, M/M, Midoriya Izuku Has Trust Issues, Midoriya Izuku Has a Crush, Midoriya Izuku Needs A Hug, Midoriya Izuku is a Good Person, Older Bakugou Katsuki, Older Man/Younger Man, Pining Bakugou Katsuki, Professor Bakugou Katsuki, Short Midoriya Izuku, Shy Midoriya Izuku, Singer Midoriya Izuku, Teacher Bakugou Katsuki, Teacher-Student Relationship, Tsundere Bakugou Katsuki
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:08:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24883585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Title: ❝тнε vσιcε ι'vε ғαℓℓεη ғσя❞°•°•°•°•°•°By: Reesie Reese°•°•°•°•°•°The very first time, that melodic voice hit his ears, it was as if he was being drawn in. Drawn towards the very boy on that stage singing his heart out to the amount of people who came to watch the gig take place.It wasn't like he planned on it, his brother dragged him along and he just so happened to meet the very person who would benefit his present life just as he did his present.That is... if that very person opened the gates to his heart.°•°•°•°•°•°Contains:•Yaoi (Boy X Boy)•Sexual Scenes (Maybe)•Out Of Character Characters•Swearing°•°•°•°•°•°(I do not own the characters just the plot.)
Relationships: Bakugou Katsuki/Midoriya Izuku, Midoriya Izuku & Original Male Character(s), Midoriya Izuku/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	1. ❝That Siren... ❞

[Song To Play](https://youtu.be/BV8DTCw8pDg)

❝ **You shout it out... but I can't hear a word you say...** ❞

_The first few words, and he was convinced he was hearing the voice of an angel. The smooth tone, the way his emotions fell into his song... it was... almost as if he was being pulled in, his voice... was like a Siren..._

❝ **I'm talking loud... not saying much.** ❞

_Luring him in, capturing his voice as if he'd gone mute. His pools of scarlet blown wide as he stared in amazement at the boy behind the mic._

❝ **I'm criticized.. but all your bullets ricochet.** ❞

_His words, were meaningful even at the beginning, who knew someone could reach out to your person with only a few words to a song. His songs meaning, to him, was that, even when someone.. wasn't the kindest to you... you stay strong and bounce right back._

❝ **You shut me down.. but I get up.** ❞

_He knew what he was doing, singing songs that touched hearts. He knew that his words may benefit others and that was why... he was on that stage... a high school student, no older than sixteen._

❝ **I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose.. fire away, fire away. Ricochet, you take your aim... fire away, fire away.** ❞

_His cirmane pools filled with slight tears as he listened intensely to his voice, it was... calming... reassuring.._

❝ **Shot me down, but I won't fall... I am titanium.. Shot me down, but I won't fall... I am titanium..** ❞

_There in front of him, with a head of green curls, freckles dotting his nose, a beautiful boy with an angelic voice sang on the stage in front of him._  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_He would be lying if he said he didn't shed a single tear once the song neared it's end._  
  
  
  
  
  


]|I{•------» ＊ «------•}I|[  
  
  
  
  


Roaming through the streets of New York, students ran around with grins and smiles, some along in groups. The motor of two-wheeled vehicles filled the roads as boys attempted to impress their girlfriends and so on.

Some of the civilians in their own cars shouted out the window as a male sped past them quickly, black helmet covering over his head, an orange "X" around his motorbike as he turned the corner, wheels almost leaving the ground, possibly leaving scuff marks as he was lucky enough to not scratch the new paint job. 

The rider only allowed his jacket to flip every which way in the wind as his bag trailed behind him as he pulled up to the large building of UA University of New York City. It was a prestigious school, filled to the brim with smartaleck's and snotty rich kids who deem themselves better than you because they're higher on the social rankings.

It was all bullshit, and he wasn't here to stand for it.

Girls fluttered around as he removed the helmet from his head, running a hand through his ash blond spikes. Chatter from the people around him as he pushed through the crowds of students, trying his hardest to make it into the building without screaming into someones face about personal space.

But that would be unprofessional, now wouldn't it?

The male groaned in annoyance once he finally entered the halls full of young adults, out of all the occupational choices he had he had chose the one with the most children. He was close age to mostly everyone here if he thought about it, about nine years apart from the first years here, which is where he'd be put into to give lectures that even he finds stupid and boring.

He neared the Headmaster's office and was close enough in front of the door, he rose his hand to knock only for the door to open before he had the chance to do so. Out stepped a young boy, possibly and most likely a first year, short, and a head of green curls.

The young man had only stopped in his footing and flinched back once he noticed the much larger body in front of him, a guitar strapped to his back that he just noticed, much larger than he body. "S-Sorry sir." The boy spoke, and the ash blond grunted.

"Ah, Mr. Bakugou. You've finally made it." A male voice stated as the door opened from behind the boy, the student glanced up for a split second before walking around him.

"Excuse me." The greenette muttered, making his way down the hall and the ash blond only watched him go, skeptically.

"Yeah yeah, whatever. I've wasted enough time getting through the students and I haven't had my coffee this morning. Not really in the mood for small talk, sir." The blond stated blandly and the male who stood in front of him laughed.

"Right, right. Come on in and we can get this done with, then you can meet your students." The Headmaster told him, he yawned out of boredom before stepping through the door.

]|I{•------» ＊ «------•}I|[

"As you know your teacher Mrs. Abinson is out for a bit. And while she's out, this'll be your new professor, please treat him respectfully." Headmaster introduced him slightly as the man himself stood beside him, arms crossed and a permanent scowl set onto his features. "I wish you luck, Mr. Bakugou." The Headmaster said on the sly behind his hand before he made his leave. 

The students all watched in silence for his next move as he walked through and set his bag onto the desk in the middle of the room, leaning back onto the wood as he looked through the rows of young adults he would probably have trouble with, and held back a smirk once he caught twin ruby eyes staring back at him with surprise. 

"Alright you little brats. I'm not here to play, pass notes, and tell jokes. I'm here to step in for one of your professors. I don't give a darn if you have issues with me once you get to know me, because I didn't take the job to please." The male stated, "I'm here to give you an education because you're all clueless on subjects. And completely dumb when it comes to your majors. The name's Katsuki Bakugou. I'll be looking for respect, and professional work done by a bunch of college students. No I won't be accepting love notes, and trust me. Yes it's happened before. And just because you may be close to me, doesn't mean you get any special treatment. I expect you to call me Mr. Bakugou or Sir in classes, Kazuko." The male turned towards the brunette boy at the front of the classroom and all eyes went onto the boy who only huffed. 

"I'm not good on listening to some boring lectures, especially since today, I'm not really keen on dealing with a bunch of students who have no idea what they're doing and start asking way too many questions. I haven't gone over the criteria, so for today. You guys can do whatever as long it's not breaking any laws or school rules, got it?" The ash blond grinned. 

The students all gave him an affirmation to which he raised his hand and motioned for them to go about as he walked around the desk, taking a seat in the chair and grabbing the manilla folder off the desk. 

This... was a start. 


	2. ❝His Face❞

The blaring sound of the alarm, cutting into the quiet of his room, alerting him as he jolted, sitting up quickly, covers still over his shoulders as his head was tilted down, lids shut as he rubbed his eyes and yawned. Before his emerald irises opened and scanned his trashed room. Red bull cans lying around, and garbage that he hadn't taken out. Compared to his house, his room was the cleanest. But that just meant that the next day he'll have to clean again. And it's only been a few days. His mother was rarely ever home, only time she came back really was when she was bringing home men to sleep around with. Usually she'd be at hotels and just come home looking a mess. Izuku didn't like that. With his father gone, he was the only one to take care of the house.

The greenette stood slowly, a couple of hours before school. That gave him plenty of time to get ready and head over to Elijah's house. Elijah always drove him to school... even though he said he could walk, Elijah never let him. Saying he lived in a dangerous neighborhood with gangs and stuff. Izuku knew this. But he couldn't bother with that. He's never really been bothered by them, not once. And his mother didn't seen to care about his safety, so it wasn't like it mattered if he returned home hurt or injured. His mother most likely was home too. So the greenette scratched his stomach and ran a hand through his hair tiredly. Turning the knob of his door and opening it, just as he did this, he heard a knock at the front door, raising an eyebrow, Izuku walked over, in only a hoodie and basketball shorts, looking through the peephole. "Oi! Izuku! Are you up?" He heard as he spotted Elijah, and cracked the door open to glance out.

"Why're you here? I was coming over to your house." Izuku looked up at the boy in question while slipping out of his house to talking the the curly-haired brunette face to face.

"Taking you out to eat. I know you can cook and all, but it's still early and I'm hungry. So I didn't want you to come to my house and be looking for me." Elijah told him, "now take a shower get dressed, and I'll be waiting in the car. No complaints. I'm paying too. So order whatever you want when we get there." Elijah told him, Izuku cracked a small smile at that, "also you look exhausted. Did you sleep enough last night? Or were you... thinking about Him again?" Elijah questioned, Izuku frowning.

"There's no day that'll go by that I won't think about Him, Eli. Try and distract me all you'd like... but it won't work. Is this another one of your distractions? The band distracts me enough. You don't have to keep trying." Izuku murmured, the brunette only crossed his arms, leaning back onto the railing of the apartment complex staircase.

"It's not. I just want to take my best friend out to eat. Because I want to. Just... I don't like to see you depressed either. But I can't just tell you to get over it just like that. It'll take time. With how your relationship was with him... it only makes sense to mourn about it. But... come on." Elijah stated, shrugging at the end of his sentence, "let's get going when you're done, kay? Then we can head to school." Elijah told him, Izuku nodded slowly, allowing the taller to ruffle his curls, he let his head droop a bit for that exact reason, bowing his head and pickingit up when Elijah removed his hand.

"Kay. I'll be 20 minutes." Izuku promised, walking in a shutting the door, letting out a sigh as he leaned back onto the metal. 

＊ 

"How's the song going?" Elijah asked the greenette, opening the car door for his friend who was finally dressed and ready, in a black turtleneck sweater as well as forest green jeans, Izuku slid in. His hair still as messy as ever and Elijah laughed a bit as he walked over to his side of the car, jumping in as well and pushing the key into the ignition, starting the car up as the greenette placed his guitar case in the backseat quietly, then sitting back and looking out the windshield.

"It's... going. It's almost finished at least..." Izuku nodded, "I think I've done a good job this time actually." Izuku admitted, Elijah hummed for an answer, "me and Kazuko will be working on it later after school." He finished.

"Ah really~ That's all you'll being doing tonight?" Elijah teased, and Izuku tensed a bit, clenching his fists and jaw at once, "should not have said that... sorry. Too soon, I know." Elijah reached over and pat Izuku's thigh, while the greenette pursed his lips and shook his head.

"No it's fine," Izuku told him, in all honesty, Elijah has been a big brother to him since before... He passed... though a year ago... and so he didn't mind the touches, "and.. Kazuko and I, we have no feelings like that for each other anyways." Izuku shrugged.

"That's right. You should start putting a coin in the jar for every time I've ever thought that." Elijah joked, making the greenette shake his head with a small smile, "your mom return home last night? Or was she AWOL?" Elijah questioned.

"She's home tonight. But I don't think I'll have to worry about cooking dinner tonight. But I'll just bring back leftovers from Kazuko's." Izuku told him.

"You always cook when you go over there, don't you?" Elijah queried.

"Yeah. That's only because Mrs. Bakugou allows me." Izuku left out a small huff, close to a laugh, but not entirely.. but that was the closest thing Elijah has ever heard of Izuku laughing, especially now, when it was now just barely close to rare Izuku laughed.

"Yeah... but who would decline free cooking? You make good food." Elijah grinned, "where do you want to go to eat? Any café's in mind?" Elijah questioned, "I was thinking the Pershing Square? You know the one near Times Square?" Elijah knudged him a bit, while stopping at the red light that came up.

"Sounds good." Izuku nodded.

"You never seem to have any objections when I ask to go places with you." Elijah pointed out with a knowing smile.

"Because I have no objections." Izuku told him, looking out the window leaning to the side.

"Yeah, of course. You think we'll pick up another gig soon?" Elijah questioned.

"I thought we already have? Didn't you get the e-mail?" Izuku questioned the boy, who turned to him surprised, Izuku could've laughed at his face, as the official leader of the band, you'd think he'd check his e-mails more often. Sadly, Elijah was the closest in their group to an idiot. "Of course you didn't. We have a gig at a club, I'll have to show you the location. But, you really need to pay much more attention to things like that. Or we'll end up missing it. It's a few weeks from now, and it was sent two days ago, I sent back that we'll be there. So we'll need to practice the song I'm writing." Izuku continued, rambling a bit.

"As much of a quiet person you are, you talk a lot when you start to think about things. It's almost like your head is always blankly quiet 24/7." Elijah thought out loud, and Izuku turned to him for a moment.

"My bad." The greenette murmured.

"S'not a bad thing! Don't worry about it." The curly brunette gave a nervous half smile. 

  
  
]|I{•------» ＊ «------•}I|[

"You're asking for your band to be excused from school the day of your gig? For extra practice you say?" The Headmaster asked him, and he nodded, "I don't see anything wrong with that. Only condition is to not fall behind in your studies with all your practicing. And you're set." The male told him, the greenette smiled a bit. 

"Thank you sir." Izuku stood, hand tightly secured around his guitar strap, and he walked towards the door, though head down, and opened the door. In the split second he did so he saw a larger fist raised, looking as if he was about to knock and he flinched back in surprise. About to walk into the much larger male but glad he stopped before he did so. "S-Sorry sir." The greenette stammered, the man grunted.

"Ah, Mr. Bakugou. You've finally made it." The Headmaster stated as the door opened wider from behind Izuku, the greenette glanced up for a second before walking around him.

"Excuse me." Izuku muttered, making his way down the, thinking about the name he just heard, "Mr. Bakugou... Kazuko's last name... he mentioned he had a brother before." Izuku mumbled to himself, just before an arm was tossed around his shoulders and feet begun to walk beside him. 

"Don't look so down, Izu. Did your request get declined or something?" The dark-haired girl questioned as more footsteps sounded beside him. 

"No." Izuku answered, "it was accepted. We get off the day of the gig." 

"You see Deja, just because he may look down doesn't mean he is. His face is just neutral 24/7." The boy stated from Izuku's left 

"You guys are jerks." The blonde grumbled from behind them, smacking Ruben upside the head, "don't make fun of him." She scolded. 

"Thank you Rosa." Izuku mumbled, "and good morning to you too Ruben." Izuku rolled his eyes, "where's Eli and Kazuko?" Izuku queried and Deja shrugged. 

"We lost sight of them in the crowd of girls earlier. There was this cool biker guy we saw too! He looked hot." Deja smirked as Izuku shook his head at her words. 

"So you abandoned them because they were most likely doing something childish?" Izuku rose a brow. 

"Yes." Rosalie answered. 

"Noted." Izuku hummed, "back to the gig. We'll need to be practicing extra. I've wrote two songs, but the first one if acoustic. I don't think we'll be using it." Izuku murmured. 

"Why not? You do great acoustic's." Ruben questioned. 

"No reason. But we only need to play a 2-3 songs right? We can just use some of my pre-written songs." Izuku continued, rubbing his eyes. 

"Ahh okay. So, practice afterschool?" Ruben queried. 

"Tomorrow afterschool. I'm going over to Kazuko's." Izuku said with a blank face, and yet they could see the slight bit of excitement in his eyes as he said this, even if he didn't show much emotions, his eyes always gave him away, with big green emerald pools it was hard to miss. 

"Ooh~ really?" Deja smiled, Rosalie smacked her arm. 

"Don't start." The blonde scolded just as they reached their first class of the day, "you guys remember our professor is out? We're having a sub." 

"Yeah we remember. But she'll be out for a long time actually. We don't know when she'll be back." A voice said from beside the quartet, making three of them flinch aside from Izuku. 

"O-Oh really?" Deja gave a wavering smile as she saw Elijah and Kazuko right there, each basically towering over them, being in college, the boys grew, though Deja and Rosalie were quite tall, at 5'9 and 5'6, Elijah and Kazuko were 6'3 while Ruben at 6'0. Izuku was just... barely taller than Rosalie by one inch and a half at 5'7.5. So he was almost the shortest in their group... 

"I saw someone this morning. The Headmaster called him, 'Mr. Bakugou'. Kazuko he looked a bit like your mom, I saw his hair at least. It was ash blond." Izuku told the brunette, who had wide-eyes as he looked at the greenette. 

"No way. My brother hates kids. He'll never teach them." Kazuko waved off the idea as they made their way to their seats, "besides. Even if he was, there is no guarantee he'll he put into this class specifically-" 

"He rode a motorcycle." Deja pointed out, "he was the one I saw this morning if I'm going by Izuku's description." 

"That could just be coincidence!" Kazuko told them. 

"He's here." Elijah pointed over to the Headmaster and the male beside him who just walked in, "holy shit he's tall." Elijah stated. 

"You're tall too. Shut up." Izuku murmured, making the brunette laugh a bit. Meanwhile Kazuko looked a bit scared. 

"As you know your teacher Mrs. Abinson is out for a bit. And while she's out, this'll be your new professor, please treat him respectfully." Headmaster introduced him slightly as the man himself stood beside him, arms crossed and a permanent scowl set onto his features. Izuku noticed that the Headmaster murmured something on the sly behind his hand before he made his leave. 

The students all watched in silence for his next move as he walked through and set his bag onto the desk in the middle of the room, leaning back onto the wood as he looked through the rows of young adults, Kazuko stared back at the male who gave a smirk once they made eye contact. 

"Alright you little brats. I'm not here to play, pass notes, and tell jokes. I'm here to step in for one of your professors. I don't give a darn if you have issues with me once you get to know me, because I didn't take the job to please." The male stated, "I'm here to give you an education because you're all clueless on subjects. And completely dumb when it comes to your majors. The name's Katsuki Bakugou. I'll be looking for respect, and professional work done by a bunch of college students. No I won't be accepting love notes, and trust me. Yes it's happened before. And just because you may be close to me, doesn't mean you get any special treatment. I expect you to call me Mr. Bakugou or Sir in classes, Kazuko." The male turned towards the brunette boy at the front of the classroom and all eyes went onto the boy who only huffed.

"I'm not good on listening to some boring lectures, especially since today, I'm not really keen on dealing with a bunch of students who have no idea what they're doing and start asking way too many questions. I haven't gone over the criteria, so for today. You guys can do whatever as long it's not breaking any laws or school rules, got it?" Mr. Bakugou finished off before taking a seat at his desk, Kazuko scoffed as he stood up to talk to the male, leaving his group of friends a bit stunned by his actions, which were mainly out of character. 

"What do you think is his problem?" Rosalie whispered to her buddies. 

"Who knows. Besides the new professor seems pretty chill at least." Elijah murmured, Izuku paid no attention and intently watched how Kazuko seemed to be arguing with the male in question. Izuku, didn't understand. What was so bad with having your brother at school with you? He seemed majorly defensive when they were suggesting it was his brother. 

Now that he was able to get a good look at him, he had ruby eyes and ash blond hair, the same complexion as Mrs. Mitsuki. Almost an exact replica of her actually, it sort of freaked him out by how much he looked like her. Kazuko on the other hand looked like Mr. Masaru and Mrs. Mitsuki at once, brown hair, spiky, and red eyes, but he's never seen him ti'll now other than photo's Mrs. Bakugou would show him. So it was new to see him in person for once. The greenette blinked and just as soon as he did that, ruby orbs met his and he flinched slightly, not expecting for that to happen, he looked away and back at his group of friends as they all began to converse. Almost freaked out. 

And it was almost moments later that Kazuko came back blushing, "he's going to be home tonight. Said his apartment is getting renovations." Kazuko told them, mainly Izuku as the greenette was coming over that day, "just try to avoid him when you come over alright?" Kazuko told the greenette, who nodded in understanding. 


	3. ❝Acoustic❞

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In text links:

**Play[song](https://youtu.be/ieqO5p172IU) when you see: | ▶️ |**

he greenet sat at the table as the blonde haired woman set tea down in front of him, "would you like me to stay while you wait for Kazuko?" Mitsuki asked him, Izuku thought for a moment before shaking his head. 

"No no... I'm fine right now." He answered quietly, his hands folded in his lap, "thank you for your hospitality, Mitsuki-san." Izuku did his best to give the woman a smile, and he achieved it since Mitsuki looked touched, she nodded and walked out of the room, leaving the boy to his thoughts. Kazuko was in the shower right now, and he was alone with a piano in front of him, as well as... his guitar. Up until last year, Izuku never would have found himself playing in a band of his own. Never thought his friends would invite him to the band. Because up until a couple years ago, he was the quiet child. Still was.. but... he just didn't expect anyone to.. actually enjoy his company. Elijah, has been his childhood friend since forever... so was _He_. Izuku missed _him_.. so damn much.

"You okay?" The brunet questioned him, Izuku didn't notice him walk in or place his hand on his hand, which had been placed on his thigh, "you're spacing out a bit." Kazuko murmured, and Izuku shook his head, moving just a bit and pressed his knees to his chest.

"I'm fine." Izuku answered, "you changed your room, didn't you Kazuko? I've only been one other time... but It looks different from what I remember." Izuku brought up.

"Yeah, I did actually. But of course I did, It only makes sense. Last time you were here you were about 12. And now look at you, 18 going on 19 soon enough." Kazuki laughed slightly, the greenet nodded, "well, let's go study in the living room, I'll just go put on a shirt first." Kazuko smiled nervously as he realized he was wearing nothing but sweatpants, Izuku stood, "you want to practice the song later tonight?" Kazuko asked, Izuku nodded.

"I think I got a good acoustic this time. That's why I brought my guitar." Izuku mentioned, "but, I think it might be better to play the piano for this one." Izuku explained, Kazuko nodded, "but... homework first." Izuku gave a small smile, "I don't want to fall behind, and we should study as much as we can, y'know?" The greenet pointed out, Kazuko nodded, though Izuku did notice how the tips of his ears were red as they spoke. 

"Right, yeah of course. School comes before practice and the band at all times. I mean, only reason mom lets be me in it is if I stay doing well in school, haha." He let a nervous laugh slip pass his lips as he spoke to the greenet. Izuku let a small breathless laugh fall from his lips before he got his books out from his bags, setting them out on the table, "by the way, can you help me in with the math homework?" Kazuko queried.

"No problem, Ko. But y'know, your brother is our mathematics teacher as well as our homeroom... why not keep that for later when he comes back? He might be more of help than I would.." Izuku admitted.

"I don't... like asking him for help. He always makes fun of me in the end." Kazuko pursed his lips, bowing his head in embarrassment, face a bright red, Izuku stared at him for a moment, before he broke a smile, until he was full on giggling, until that turned into a laughter. Kazuko was stunned when he looked up at Izuku, to see how bright his face looked, his cheeks bright with pink, he held the back of his hand to his mouth, Kazuko, felt completely blessed. He doesn't think there will be a moment that would top this. Unless he ever decided to man up and ask Izuku out and he said yes then nothing would top this moment. 

]|I{•------» ＊ «------•}I|[

Kazuko let out a loud sigh after he set his pencil down, his hand cramped but they were able to get so much done in just an hour. The only reason they stopped is because- "Kazuko! The other brat is here for dinner. Come on down!" Was what they both heard from upstairs. Though, they had one more thing to do before they could eat. 

"We won't be coming down for dinner just yet sorry!" Kazuko yelled down the stairs as he lead Izuku over towards the music room, sure he got a piano in his room but, the music room had the best echo in the house, plus another piano. Though, it was older. His mother said it belonged to her father, his grandfather. And in that room it had the best resound. His brother though, Katsuki who was downstairs scowled.

"The hell is up with him lately, he has some kind of school girl crush he invites over and decides to ignore you. Tch." Katsuki clicked his tongue, "who the hell does that fucker think he is. Telling me not to embarrass him in school too. I'm not embarrassing." Katsuki continued, "and if he's so responsible, maybe he should think about moving out soon. Finding his own place. So by the time that he ends up bringing someone home he won't have to worry about being quiet while he's getting railed- OI!" Katsuki growled when Mitsuki smacked him in the back of the head.

"Don't talk about Kazuko like that brat! He and Izuku have been friends for some time, and it's not his fault he grew to have a crush on him. And of course we are completely fine with the fact that he is Gay. Kazuko is grown enough to make his own choices, so when it gets to it, he'll get married to whatever man he chooses and move out even before, date around and get used to his own sexuality. Maybe he just doesn't want to grow up as fast as you tried to. And another thing, you can bring this up for them before we eat." Mitsuki smirked as she handed over the tray, which held two plates. 

"Fine, whatever." Katsuki growled, taking it from her hands and walking over towards the stairwell, he heard the sound of that old piano his mom was obsessed with a couple years ago, and guessed what room they were in. His face held boredom as he made his way over, though, he almost didn't want to walk out once he walked in....

| ▶️ |

**❝We go hideaway in daylight, We go undercover when under sun.❞**

**❝Got a secret side in plain sight. Where the streets are empty, that's where we run.❞**

**❝Everyday people do, everyday things but I.. can't be one of them.❞**

**❝I know you hear me now. We are a different kind. We can do anything..❞**

**❝We could be heroes. We could be heroes, me and you.❞**

| ▶️ |

"It's not much but-" Izuku's face fell when he made eye contact with the ruby eyed gaze that was caught on his, "Mr. Bakugou." The greenet nodded in greeting.

"Nice song." Katsuki mumbled, setting the tray down, "the hag asked me to bring this up, go ahead and stuff your faces." He waved as he closed the door behind him, the only reason it was such a short interaction being was- he could feel his ears and neck just as warm as his cheeks. He remembers that voice... of course he does... how could he ever forget it....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For how short this is, it took a hell of a while to get it done.


End file.
